Brothers of Blood and Bone
The premise unsettled the ambience in the room. The silence told enough, except for the quivering boy, watched by the . She waited for him to speak, yet, the child could not raise his voice. He had lost it, except, the naïve one expressed it by slamming his hand on top of the Kage's desk. Papers flew around and about. His glare had intensified, but, she understood the turmoil he uncontrollably showed. Her lovely son was hurt, more so betrayed by his loved ones: the boy whom Kōsei views as his own blood and herself. She didn't question the child about his discoveries; the Kazekage could only confirm it. And, she knew, oh, she knew the consequences. Her innocent boy was devastated, broken, no longer smiling at her words. After all, his entire life was a mere dream to conceal the darkness of his family, which, now, became the nightmare of his existence. From then on, Kōsei isolated himself from his two beloved ones, but, also, ignoring his duties as the Shugami. He had fallen in a state of despair, which, then, developed into a long term depression. Others, such as his master, attempted to approach him. Pull him out of that dark zone. It was to no avail. He digressed them, especially from the dream he wished to attain for the world. His world had crumbled down, the wishes he wanted to fulfil... no longer mattered. Yet, that was the biggest lie that Kōsei told to himself. At last, finally, surprising everyone around him, Kōsei had returned to his former self. Many were relieved to see the smile of the boy, yet, some saw through that façade. So, once more, Urushi approached the boy, he was one of them that knew it was a mere mask. He knew that the boy suffered longer than he had showed to the world. He knew that Kōsei endured more pain and sadness than he revealed. After all, the boy has witnessed death more than a child of his age should encounter, especially one with a fragile heart as his. And, moreover, Urushi knew that the innocence that men tried to protect never existed. Now, months later, he stands on top of the sand dune at the entrance to Sunagakure. His hound-mask hides his facial features. As such, Kōsei was forced to play the villain, knocking out the guards, who, were brave enough to stop him. They thought he was going to attack the village. The rash wind forcefully brought his hood down, revealing the blue strands. Jumping down from the height should result to one's death. Yet, through the holes of the mask, the eyes of the predator became a glowing red with black sclera. Wings of blood tore through the back of his attire, shoving the mantle aside, as it slowed his descending. It slowly dissipated as he walked down the sand path. Some of the blood still dripped down on the sands, as a reaction to the heat, most of it boiled immediately that removed any trace of its usage. Zenjou's life has twisted greatly over the past months. From learning the world shattering truth about his family to actually visting Kirigakure once more. Where he found his father's will and the legacy which rested upon Zenjou's back. But he also experienced an unforeseen happiness. Sunagakure citizens began showing greater appreciation towards their newly appointed Chūnin. The man he called a father continuously supporting his son. And Zenjou found a power which would allow him to protect his loved ones. Time's were rapidly changing for Zenjou. And as he progressed, his love grew for Sunagakure. However, he also found himself traversing the darkness with a new purpose. To suffer so other won't have too. Experience their pain so they coud live in happiness. Zenjou agreed to damn his soul for Sunagakure's citizens. And upon growing six other faces, a resolve also appeared. I'll take over the darkness and use it as a barrier for the light! He found himself repeating constantly. But Zenjou's progression lead to someone else's downfall. He could feel his brother's pain. They became distant. And although Zenjou still had a sibling in Konohagakure, the blood within Sunagakure remained thick. An artist of stealth, he kept a masterful eye upon Kōsei. The wishes of Kōsei's master imprinted deep in Zenjou's heart. He wouldn't let a member of his family suffer. Not after taking the promise himself. Blood and Bone. Light and Dark. Night and Day. Kōsei completed Zenjou's existence. Zenjou would protect Sunagakure in the darkness while Kōsei lead in the light. But Kōsei threatened to end it all. Zenjou remembered that night when Kōsei smiled at him. A smile which resembled Zenjou's deeply. A false grin. Attempting to hide the pain and suffering within. It was as if he stared into a mirror. But the young Kaguya couldn't say anything. For reasons unknown, he remained frozen. Hurt. Yet Zenjou continued on with his day. However, the memories plagued him deeply. Besides the nightmares which tortured him, thoughts of Kōsei attributed to the massive bags under Zenjou's golden eyes. "Where do you think you're going?" Zenjou's voice echoed from behind Kōsei. The young shinobi's kimono blew gently with the Land of Wind's whisper. His obsidian horns matched the night sky while Zenjou's massive tail swayed to and fro; Kicking up small clouds of dust. But he kept his eyes locked on Kōsei. Prepared to stop him even if it means force. "You've raised your blade against your own. If you cross the border Kōsei, they will hunt you down. Stop this." A short chuckle escapes the masked shinobi. It wasn't something cheerful, more saddened. Truly, Kōsei wanted to ignore his brother, the one he looks up to, the one he cherishes more than life. "Really," sorrow resonated in the first word alone, "You were the last I wanted to face." He turned around, the black mask with the appearance of large razor white teeth stands out with his hair colour, which, now, has been touched by the night breeze. "I would want to ask: how did you know it was me?" His hand reached up, placed against the mask, it dispersed in smoke as Kōsei had returned it into the storage of his mask collection. "But that would be silly, right, Tsun-chan?" His habit kicked up, a hand raised to comb through his hair. It falls back to its normal hairdo: a bit messy with several locks reaching to hide his matching blue eyes. "The Sand has been a nice place. But never has it truly been my home." He spoke the truth, yet, uttered a lie. "I have to return to my nature. Travel around. Attend those that need me without restrictions." Kōsei then gave Zenjou a warm smile, for once, it wasn't a fake as usual. It was the one that he had in the past, one that his brother disliked... because of the naïve one's carelessness. "I did no harm to my brethren. I merely had to stop them from harming themselves. You know me, I wouldn't want to purposely hurt someone." His wording had changed, before, Kōsei would have preferred to use the word 'never'. That was gone now. "You understand, right?" He wanted to leave without speaking to Zenjou or the Kazekage. He knew that his brother would be able to change his mind, well, perhaps with a higher chance. Yet, he knows that Sunagakure is no longer his home. No longer the place that will be useful to achieve his goal, his dream. "Please, do not make this any harder Zen-chan." "You idiot. There's no way to hide from me." Zenjou growled at that name. Yes, hated-absolutely despised it. But it annoyed him more that Kōsei would dare use it at a time such as then. Where he stood upon a thin line of betrayal. Zenjou bit down harder than usual. Almost drawing blood through his bottom lip. The porcelain skin many envied; A product of a man born of Kirigakure blood raised in Sunagakure's sun. His pale skin had an unmatched sensitivity. But it created a beautiful aura. Sunagakure's Prince simply sighed. Losing control of the emotional abyss forming within. "The only people you should attend to are ours! Sunagakure requires protection, with you gone, we lost a valuable asset." His eyes lowered. "What's worst..I'll lose a valuable asset." Those words were lower. Hidden among the Land of Wind's gentle breeze. Zenjou took another step forward. Carefully surveying Kōsei's body. He noticed the drops of blood running down his body. A match to Zenjou's own bloodline gift. And the rumors were true. That Kōsei possessed a power similar to Zenjou's. Together, they could rule the world. But seperately... "What will leaving accomplish for you? You think I didn't want to leave when I found out the truth?! You idiot, the world is filled with horrible truths. But running away won't solve anything dammit!" Taking the comments lightly, Kōsei brushed it off with a quiet laugh. "Sorry Zen-chan." Apologising, the blue-haired teenager raised his right hand to place it against his chest, sighing deeply, as he closes his eyes. "I am a Medical-nin, Zenjou. I devote myself to save the lives of others." He was preaching a part of his old desire, to unite the world: he wanted no one to suffer from losing someone in a clash between nations. Once said, he opened his eyes, looking straight at Zenjou, "It would be selfish of Sunagakure to isolate me here. To assure that I only save their people." But the words that should've only be heard by the whispers of the wind, where also heard by the keen hearing sense of Kōsei. "Do you want to keep me here against my wish? I hope you remember what I long for." Kōsei wanted to hear nothing else. He wanted to leave, now. But he knew that Zenjou would never allow that. Unless the Kaguya would truly understand his decisions, his reasons to abandon the village and walk his own path. Eyeing Zenjou, he noticed that the boy wasn't exactly looking at him, at least, right now. It was the remainder of the blood mantle. His hand tickled the side that had the dripping blood, that appeared to crystallise as he touched it with the top of his finger. His attention was now on the creation of a blood feather. Fragile, just like he is... or was. "My life was a dream. I should've known, yet, I forsake those thoughts. Then, I realised that it was a nightmare." Indeed, Kōsei spoke these thoughts out loud. But he did not tell Zenjou the feelings of betrayal. As such, Kōsei crushed the feather between his fingers, the small amount of powder washed away in the wind. He took a step back, as Zenjou had closed the distance between them before. "The world isn't a nice place." Kōsei started his reasoning, a bit quiet than before. Perhaps, he was unsure about his confidence to speak his mind, to exploit his thoughts to the air and Zenjou. "I remember each name of the patients that I failed to save. Some were natural, and I could enclose the pain easier. Yet, there were far too many casualties concerning the battles between the Shinobi Nations." He quivered slightly, remembering the failures to save the lives of honourable men. Yet, he gathered himself together, a hardened gaze at Zenjou, "But I am not running away. I did that after I spoke with the Kazekage. I ran away from the path I should've walked long before." Of course, there was more, something that Kōsei could not bring to words. Yet. "Unlike you, Zenjou, I am not devoted to Sunagakure alone! I am devoted to all life in this world!" Zenjou sighed. Why did he feel this way about someone? Why was he standing here in the morning arguing with him? It made little sense...But he showed no signs of confusion. Rather his sigh was one of arrogance. The usual confidence he portrayed as a child. "Forget your wishes Kōsei. You're missing the point!" A voice filled with passive rage. A tranquil storm boiling within his stomach. Zenjou pointed to Kōsei's forehead protector. "As long as you wear that, your allegiance is to Sunagakure. You cannot assist another village unless ordered to. If the elders find out-if the Kage find out, you can easily be seen as a traitor. And treason is a crime punishable by death!" The land of wind's gentle breeze kissed Zenjou's skin. The rising sun slowly illuminating the world. He swirled his tail in a circle. "If you enter another country without authorization, you put Sunagakure in jeopardy. Our secrets. Our military prowess. Another village will attempt to control you. How will we know you're not helping our enemy in case war breaks out? I'm trying to save your name and your life." "My father taught me that all life is precious. But the lives of those we grew up with, the lives of those who we endured with-Those bonds matter most." Zenjou attempted to push his messy hair from his face. Unfortunately the prince had to cut preparation required for his usual perfect visage. But the threat of losing someone so close was worth it. Or so he hoped. "Let go of the past. Your failures are not what defines you. It's how you handled them and overcame the pain and torture. Running away will not help." Although Zenjou knew his words were falling upon deaf ears, he continued to reach out. "Please don't do it Kōsei...You don't want to become an enemy to Sunagakure...I don't want you to become my enemy."